


valentine's day

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: :), F/F, Middle School, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Minatozaki Sana worked on her card all night, cutting out the perfect little hearts and coloring it all with the perfect shades of pink and red.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> happy early valentine's day <3

Minatozaki Sana worked on her card all night, cutting out the perfect little hearts and coloring it all with the perfect shades of pink and red.

She had planned it all in her head. She was going to walk up to her crush and ask her to be her Valentine's and give her the card and candy. That simple.

She got up early to walk to the corner store before school and get her crush's favorite candy. She was practically skipping down the sidewalk on her way to school this February 14th. She didn't get to see her crush until 3rd period though. Of course, she could have done it before classes in the morning, but that's when everyone else was doing it too.

Girls squealing when boys gave them cards and balloons and teddy bears and giving stuff to their best friends. Boys teasing their friends for the girls they liked or acting too grossed out at the idea of girls to have a crush. She thought they were all stupid, even though her card and candy sat safely in her backpack. She was no better than they were, but she still was annoyed.

Maybe it was just the sickening heteronormativity of the holiday getting to her. _Whatever._

Her knee bounced as she sat at her table, looking at the heart-shaped balloon that was stuck to the air vent. Her best friend, Hirai Momo, should be getting there any moment. She almost never got to school first, so she was preparing for the questions. Momo didn't know anything about her crush and she wasn't going to find out this morning. Not yet at least.

Momo knew she liked girls, that wasn't the issue. It was just the girl she liked. Sana didn't want to be teased about liking the girl everyone liked. Im Nayeon. Sana could even see her now, with a bunch of flowers and balloons and bags and candy. Her locker was probably going to be filled with anonymous letters too.

But she knew despite this, she may have a chance.

Because she knew it was the boys who gave her all those gifts. And she knew her crush didn't like boys. Nayeon once confided in Sana, telling her she was always annoyed by the boys at gym who would never have a chance. Aside from having a crush on Miss Popular, her friend had a secret of her own that she wouldn't spill. It was only fair for her to keep her business to herself then, right?

When Momo arrived at school, she pestered Sana with questions. Sana just brushed it off with an excuse of her mom having to work earlier today. Momo didn't buy it. Being like an extra member of the family since birth taught her better than that. But she didn't push any further because boys began to show up, offering both of them cards and candies. Both accept the goods, but decline the confessions. They giggle and feed on the sweets throughout their homeroom class.

They have separate 2nd periods, so the friends separate at the stairs. Sana watches her friend go down the stairs before she makes her way up.

Her breath gets caught when she sees her crush pass her on the stairs.

_Later_ , she tells herself, _later_.

Sana sits in her 2nd period finding it impossible to focus. She scribbles characters on her page, none of them having to do with her class. The bell rings and she practically jumps out of her seat and speeds down the stairs to her 3rd period where her crush would be. She fumbles with her backpack, getting her goodies out to be ready when she faces her.

With her handmade-decorated letter and expensive candy that she knows Nayeon loves, she takes a deep breath and walks up to her classroom door.

Nayeon stands there, a high ponytail holding up her cinnamon-brown hair. She has a few friends around her. One shorter than her with short brown hair, one taller than her with long brown hair. A boy she recognizes as Nayeon's younger brother is with them. There's one other person nearby, but she's covered up by the others, and Sana can't identify her.

Sana walks toward the group slowly, heart beating out of her chest.

Then she sees Nayeon leave a kiss on the mystery girl's cheek. Now Sana sees who she is.

Sana drops her goodies for her crush on the ground and runs, stepping right on the candy, right on the card. She almost slips, but manages not to fall. She makes it to the nearest bathroom and hides in a stall before she can start to cry.

The final bell rings.

She's skipping 3rd period. But she doesn't care. Her best friend's secret is out. She knows who Momo's dating now. She's dating Im Nayeon. She's dating her crush.

Sana kneels in the stall and heaves over the toilet. Neither one even noticed her near them. Momo didn't even come check on her for missing class. She worked on her card all night, and now it sits ruined in the hall.

She had planned it all in her head. But she didn't see this coming. It wasn't simple.

Stupid fucking holiday. 


End file.
